I saved you
by leadmetoheaven
Summary: "-JE t'ai tiré de là. -Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire ! -Mais je t'aime ! -Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire." Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle mais qu'elle avait besoin de tout sauf de lui. Suite de Mend Me. ALL HUMANS.


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, comme promis. Finalement ce n'est pas un POV Alec de Mend me mais la suite de Mend me POV Edward car on me l'a demandé. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant, voire plus ;)**

 **Je préviens tout de suite qu'il faut avoir lu Mend Me pour lire cette histoire ou vous ne comprendrez rien donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu mais que cette fiction intéresse, c'est sur mon profil :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Comme pour Mend Me, rien à moi, tout à Stéphanie Meyer.**

 **Rating** **: M, surtout pour la violence morale comme physique.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce court prologue va vous plaire ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue : « Look at all these lonely people » -The Beatles.**

Tous ses corps étendus autour de moi me donne la nausée. La pièce empeste le sang et la mort. J'ai appelé une ambulance comme on me l'a demandé pour essayer de sauver ceux qu'il reste mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'y crois pas un seul instant.

J'observe Emmett pleurer sur le corps de Bella. Il répète sans cesse qu'elle est toujours vivante et qu'il faut qu'elle tienne bon. Il ne voit pas qu'il l'a déjà perdue ? Ce constat devrait me rendre malheureux mais là tout de suite je n'arrive pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit autre que du désespoir ou un pessimisme abyssal. Je me traîne lamentablement jusqu'à l'homme qui affirmait être mon père il y a quelques minutes encore. Il tourne son regard vide vers moi. À vrai dire il me fait un peu peur. En même temps il a de quoi être sens dessus-dessous. Un mec vient de se sacrifier pour lui, un mec qui est apparemment son fils puisqu'il l'appelait « papa ». C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère et ça j'en suis sûr. Mais bon si on y regarde bien j'ai toujours été sûr que mon père était mort en Afghanistan alors qui sait ?

Les sirènes d'une ambulance me sortent de mes pensées. Je me lève par automatisme pour aller chercher les médecins et les guider jusqu'ici. Mais apparemment ils n'en ont pas besoin puisque la tête de l'un d'entre eux dépasse bien vite au-dessus de l'échelle. Il retient une exclamation de surprise en me voyant debout à quelques centimètres de lui, arme toujours au point.

 **-Patron,** crie-t-il, **Faudrait appeler les flics, je crois.**

Un bougonnement résonne dans l'entrepôt. Le patron n'a pas l'air enchanté par l'idée.

 **-Les services intensifs et la morgue aussi,** continue-t-il après une brève hésitation en s'agenouillant au chevet de Bella.

Il demande à Emmett de la lâcher pour qu'il puisse lui appliquer les premiers secours mais celui-ci refuse tout net. L'ambulancier soupire avant de commencer son boulot qui consiste à faire je ne sais quoi. À ce moment là deux autres ambulanciers débarquent dans la pièce. Si le plus vieux des deux se contente de lâcher un « **Oh merde.** » plus qu'éloquent, le plus jeune ne peut retenir un hoquet de stupeur. C'est vrai que le spectacle n'est pas vraiment des plus plaisants.

Celui que je suppose être le patron -le vieux- sort son téléphone et appelle la police qui n'arrive que quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps le plus jeune s'agenouille aux côtés de mon « père » -c'est très bizarre de penser ça- pour prendre le pouls du mec mort dans ses bras. Après avoir constaté qu'il est bel et bien mort, il tente de parler à mon « père » en lui posant diverses questions, sans jamais obtenir de réponse.

 **-Il ne vous répondra pas,** je dis calmement. **Il doit être en état de choc.**

 **-Oh. C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi,** marmonne l'autre dans sas barbe inexistante.

Il l'ausculte quand même brièvement pour s'assurer qu'il va bien physiquement parlant avant de s'avancer vers moi pour effectuer le même manège en me posant plein de questions, auxquelles je n'ai même pas de réponse pour la plupart.

 **-Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

 **-Edward Cullen.**

 **-Quel âge avez-vous ?**

 **-17 ans.**

Je l'entends marmonner un truc du genre « ils font des putains de conneries de plus en plus jeunes ». Si je n'avais pas été dans cet état léthargique je pense qu'il se serait pris mon poing dans la gueule.

 **-Connaissez-vous toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ?**

 **-Non pas toutes.**

Il soupire

 **-Qui est l'homme que je viens d'ausculter avant vous ?**

 **-Le Major,** je répond toujours de la même voix atone. **Jasper Withlock,** je rajoute devant son incompréhension.

 **-Jamais entendu parler,** décrète-t-il en me forçant à lever les bras. **Quels sont ses liens avec vous ?**

 **-Euh c'est peut-être mon père.**

L'autre me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds comme si une tête en plus était en train de pousser dans mon dos. Il a vraiment pas l'air rapide comme gars.

 **-Je vais bien. Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper du brun blessé aux genoux,** je déclare en me rasseyant par terre.

Je ne me sens pas la force de rester debout une minute de plus. Surtout qu'un des policiers s'avance vers moi alors qu'Emmett me supplie de leur dire de ne pas emmener Bella loin de lui. J'aimerai lui répondre de la fermer et de faire ce qu'on lui dit mais il me fait trop pitié.

 **-Laissez-le aller dans l'ambulance avec elle s'il vous plaît. Il n'y a personne de sa famille ici de toute façon,** je demande presque aimablement au vieil ambulancier qui soupire avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

Emmett se précipite à la suite des ambulanciers en me laissant seul avec les policiers puisque tous ceux qu'il reste sont morts, inconscients ou trop choqués pour être réellement là.

 **-Edward Cullen, c'est bien ça ?** Me demande un policier à moustache à l'air un peu benêt.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?** Tente-t-il d'un ton presque craintif, comme s'il avait peur que je l'agresse.

 **-C'est un peu large comme question. Et la réponse est trop compliquée pour que j'arrive à vous la donner maintenant,** je réponds peut-être un peu trop calmement.

 **-Je vais alors vous simplifier la tâche. Êtes-vous en possession d'un permis de port d'armes ?**

Il ne pose pas cette question sérieusement au moins ? Parce que si c'est le cas il est plus con que ce qu'il en a l'air.

 **-Je suis mineur,** je lâche en guise de réponse.

 **-La réponse est donc non. Bien, vous allez devoir en répondre devant la justice,** déclare-t-il sur le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour me demander l'heure. **Avez-vous tirer sur l'une des personnes dans cette pièce avec l'arme qui est illégalement en votre possession ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Pourriez-vous me résumer qui a tiré sur qui et combien de fois ?**

 **-J'ai tiré une fois dans le plafond de l'entrepôt en bas, Emmett aussi.** Le policier sort un calepin et commence à prendre des notes. Pourquoi il n'en a pas pris avant ? **Laurent a tiré deux fois sur Alec, une fois sur Peter et deux fois sur Bella. Emmett a tiré une fois sur Laurent.**

Ces explications m'ont comme vidé de toute énergie si bien que je m'aperçois à peine que le policier a rangé son calepin et qu'il me demande de le suivre.

 **-Je ne peux pas rester avec Jasper et Alec, le temps qu'on les emmène à l'hôpital ?** Je demande avec une voix de petit enfant qui me surprend moi-même. Je dois vraiment sembler pathétique.

 **-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien Mr Cullen ?** S'inquiète soudainement le policier.

 **-Oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Jasper Withlock et Alec Volturi ont été emmenés par deux ambulances il y a dix minutes, ainsi que le corps de Peter Hale,** m'éclaire-t-il.

Oh. Étonnement la seule chose que je retient c'est que Jasper et Peter n'ont pas le même non de famille. Je regarde autour de moi et c'est vrai qu'il ne reste que la dépouille de Laurent recouverte par un drap. Je suis donc docilement le policier jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction.

 **-Allez-vous coopérez ou dois-je vous passer les menottes Mr Cullen ?** Me demande l'officier qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

L'autre lui répond de me laisser tranquille avant de me faire monter dans la voiture.

 **-J-je suis en état d'arrestation ?** Je demande fébrilement.

L'officier éclate de rire. Il m'est beaucoup moins sympathique que le policier qui m'a interrogé.

 **-Non mais t'entends ça Earl ?! Ce gamin se trouve sur une scène de crime avec deux morts et deux blessés graves et il croit qu'il va pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez lui ce soir ! Ah, les jeunes !**

C'est sûr que dit comme ça paraît tout de suite complètement débile.

Je colle mon front à la vitre laissant mon regard vagabonder sur le paysage. Je me force à penser à tout sauf à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. En fait je ne veux pas y penser parce que tout n'y est qu'incertitudes. Jasper est-il vraiment mon père ? Ai-je perdu un frère dont j'ignorai l'existence ? Bella va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Et Alec ? Et Emmett va-t-il s'en remettre ? Et moi ?

Tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne vais revoir aucun d'eux avant un bon bout de temps. Et ça m'effraie vraiment. Une larme silencieuse s'échappe de mon œil pour atterrir sur ma joue.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas petit, ça va bien se passer. Tu verras,** tente maladroitement le gentil policier.

Je ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de ma vie. Égoïstement j'espère que les autres ne vont pas mieux que moi.

Une phrase d'une chanson des Beatles que Jane chantait tout le temps me revient en tête « Look at all these lonely people. Where do they all come from ? ». Je trouve que c'est une excellente question.

* * *

 **Si ça vous a plu, laissez moi une review pour me le dire et si ça ne vous plaît pas c'est la même chose :)  
**

 **Bisous et à bientôt !**


End file.
